don't read
by JacklikesRWBY
Summary: Suddenly pulled away from his farm for winning a sweepstakes he never applied for, shooter must now attend Beacon academy to test experimental equipment. So follow his journal entries, that he is forced to write, as he takes on his adventure away from home.
1. Day - 1

**Day – 1**

Hi there, I really don't know what to write and I'm not really the best writer either. I was homeschooled after all. I've never done something like this before. They told me to do two things with this journal, write anything I think about or anything important I do. I mean I do a lot of thinking on the farm, but writing about them is kind of weird because on the farm you spend a lot of time thinking. Then you spend a lot of time repressing those thoughts. That doesn't matter now though I'll talk about the farm later. I was told at the end of every week I would need to send them my works and that they would review them. They gave me this thing that's called a scroll and it's a thin piece of glass that you can communicate with and so far, it's pretty cool. With this I'll do my best writing them. First, I'll talk about myself. My name is Beschützer martin. I looked it up and Beschützer means protector and martin means loyal so I guess my parents wanted me to be some loyal protector or something but I don't know who I'd protect I don't really know any one. My parents died when I was young. I was told it was when I was around two, but I don't have a picture or anything so I never knew who they were or their names. I was told that they died in a house fire and that may be true, but I've tried doing research but I had nothing to go on except my name and a super slow connection on the farm computer that I secretly used because I wasn't supposed to. I don't even know my own birthday. I really think they got caught up in something bad because their deaths were covered up for some reason. Well this honestly got depressing fast I was supposed to be talking about myself and I started talking about my life story I might get more into that later but anyway. You know I'm an orphan and my name. I'm a guy, 18 and ambidextrous. I think I'm about 5' 10'' or 5' 11''. I have dirty blonde hair that I comb backwards and it goes down to about my shirt collar. I'm somewhat athletic and I have brown eyes and I'm also somewhat tan from being outside most the time. Finally, my semblance is what I like to call flashbang. It allows me to either screech at a deafening volume or emit a blinding light or both. One problem is that it effects everyone one around me no matter if their friend or foe. Well back to the farm, it's ran by a couple called Jack and Diane. They were an old couple both around 60. They are both pretty fat but don't tell them I said that. Jack is bald while Diane has short, white curly hair. I've never seen them use their semblances but it's just us living on the farm. This farm as located deep in the agriculture district of vale and I've maybe talked to a couple people besides them in my life but I've never left the farm, and I also don't know how to meet people or social ques or how to hold a conversation. I really don't know if I'll make friends

Ok. That's enough about me for now I'll talk about the thing I've been forced to join. It was early in the morning and they landed in our open grass field. Immediately I ran outside soon followed by Jack and Diane. The large door to the bullhead opened and two men in black and white suits jumped out. One had a bald head and the other had short black hair. They both were very large and at least 6' 4''. They asked if Beschützer martin lives here and Jack said yes, he's right here and points to me which immediately scares the shit out of me. I'm not confident at all and when this started happening I felt immediately confused and scared. The bald d comes up to me and says," congrats kid you won." Me still being confused and kind of scared tried to say, "What do you mean I won I didn't enter anything," came out as, "What do…trhdrtkmuyjtdme." Then the fucker says, "Don't worry kid, but you do only have and hour before we leave so hurry up or you won't have any of your belongings." Diane, probably seeing me flustered steps in and says, "where is he going and what did he win." The other man says, "He's going to beacon on a scholarship but all things don't come free he has to help test out our newest line of battle equipment." Then immediately Diane starts yelling things like, "what is he talking about," "What, did you sign up for." And things like that. So, the yelling and me being confused and scared caused me to faint. The last thing I remember is flying away then fainting again.

Ok. Were finally back to present day. I'm now in a hospital. When I woke up I started freaking out I didn't know where I was, but when I went to get up my left hand was chained to the bed. The two guys that picked me up were sitting in front of me saying to calm down. They then explained to me that I had fainted twice so I was taken to the hospital in vale. He then told me about the equipment I will be testing for them. They were called Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, SRS99C, and Type-1 Energy Sword. I don't remember a lot of what they said about the equipment I was still freaked out by the situation. They showed a picture of the assault armor and I think it is dark blue and they said something about titanium composite but I don't know what any of that means that means. The SRS99C is a sniper rifle, they didn't show me a picture of this one, but I was great with my single-shot rifle back on the farm so I think it'll be fine. The last on they told me about was this thing called an energy sword. I think this is gonna be the worst one because I've never practiced fighting only shooting.

Oh, they wanna talk and it is pretty late so till tomorrow I guess.


	2. Day - 2

**DAY – 2**

I've thought about this and I've decided to act like this journal is Diane because she always wants me to tell her anything and everything that happens to me, that's probably why she was mad when I left because I didn't tell her about this but it wasn't my fault because I didn't know either. So anyways that's what I've decided to do.

It's been a couple days since I've been on the farm and I kind of miss it. I've also done more research on Beacon and apparently, it's one of the top hunter training schools and hunters fight the Grimm. I remember one time on the farm I had wandered off to go hunting in the woods and I saw this giant creature that I thought was a bear but it was bigger and it looked like it was wearing a skull mask. At once I ran in the other direction back to the farm. I told Jack about it but he told me to forget about it and to plow the fields. I never forgot that moment, but now I know all about those Grimm because I can look it up on my scroll. These things are super terrifying and I'm going to have to fight them. How can I do that I'm terrible at just talking to people now I'm supposed to be able to protect people this is going to be very troubling.

Okay another thing that happened this morning is the two men in suits from the farm, who still haven't told me their names took me to a warehouse. In the middle of the ware house were 3 boxes all different sizes. The bald guy removed the cover of the largest box and it was some sort of suit. It looked super high tech. Like take the most high-tech thing that the atlas military has and then triple it. They told me the name again it was the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor. The next thing they showed me was the SRS99C. this thing was at least 5 and a half feet long, black, and they said it shot ,50 caliber rounds. I was happy about this one because I'm a great shot though I never shot with a gun that shoots .50 caliber. The last one was the Type-1 Energy Sword. It was awesome. The box it was in was small but that's just because it had to hold the handle of the sword. The sword extends to about three feet and Is made of fixed plasma. Again, I didn't know what that meant but it looked cool. There were 2 blue blades that come from nowhere. Then they would return to nothing when its off. Then the bald guy told me, "I hope you remember what we told you about these things yesterday because you're gonna need to know that stuff to fully use this equipment." The problem is I don't remember anything from that conversation at all. All I remember is the suit being made from titanium. Isn't titanium heavy how am I gonna be able to wear that. And another problem is I don't know how to use a sword. I've gotten good at using a knife but never for fighting. It was always for carving and cutting. I did get good at moving it between my fingers but that's not gonna help with fighting. They took the suit out of the box and let me put it on. This thing made me 6 inches taller and feel super powerful. They showed me how to use the sniper and sword. The sniper is bolt-action with a 5-round magazine and the sword has button you press to turn it on. Then how to put the weapons on the armor; the sniper goes on my back and the sword goes on my leg. It took a couple tries to put them on the clips but I got them on.

I'm really starting not to like these guys because after all this they said okay now you have to get back to the hospital in this suit. They showed me how to link my scroll to my helmet and gave me the address for the hospital and just kicked me out the door. They told me to follow my H.U.D. and I'll be fine. It did not go fine at all. Do you know how weird it is to have everyone staring at you as you walk through a town because you're wearing an armored suit with a giant rifle. It was the worst 5 mile long walk I've ever taken. It probably took me 3 hours. It wasn't the suit that slowed me down, it felt like wearing any normal clothes, no it was the looks I kept getting fucking freaking me out. I even made a little girl cry just walking by. And I kept hearing talk about me being an Atlas soldier. I think the suit can increase sound so I could hear people whispering about me. I also found out that the suit blocks all sound so I talk into a microphone that's connected to a speaker on my head piece that I can control with a button. I didn't find out about the mic till I got back to the hotel because I tried talking to a couple people to explain my situation and they would give me a weird look and quickly walk away. When I got back to the hotel room a ran to my room which must have looked weird seeing an armored man running through a hospital. When I got back to the hotel room I took the suit and weapons off and laid down and went to bed. I wanted to forget that embarrassment of that day but it took me 25 minutes to get out of the suit because they didn't show me how to get it off. Then I remembered I had to write this so it's been about an hour so I'm gonna go to bed.

So have fun and I kind of want to die.


	3. Day - 3

**DAY – 3**

Howdy. Well do I have a lot to talk about. I'm currently sitting in the ballroom of beacon along with the other new people. Wait I feel like there's a word for that. I just looked it up and we're called freshman. Anyway, I really want to talk about my day. I got woken up super early by the bald guy in a suit, it's like he never takes that thing off. Anyway, he told me I have 3 hours to freshen up and to put my armored suit on before we leave. So, I showered for the first time since this started and got all prettied up and it took me about 7 minutes to put my armor fully on but I did it. Then exactly three hours after the bald guy told me to get ready the bald guy walks back in and motions me to follow him. We walk to the bullhead landing pad and we get in the ship. Then the short haired guy hands me a leather brief case and tells me, "We're going to Beacon. This is the brief case your parents packed while you were sleeping like a baby but open when you have time, not on the airship." Then suddenly, the bald guy starts laughing. I asked him, "What are you laughing at." Then this fucker says, "I think it's just hilarious how someone of your stature can be so scared of people to the point where you'll faint. I'm surprised you made it back last night, walking through town." Then the other guy starts to laugh too. God, I really hate those guys.

When I hopped out of the bullhead I almost immediately got looks, probably because I was wearing a titanium combat suit with a large sniper on my back, a suitcase in my hand and what looked like a handle on my hip. I took off my helmet and held it under my arm. I tried to ignore the looks from other people staring at me. When I took off my helmet and ignored the looks I saw how large this school was and I was amazed. I probably walked around the school ground for 10 minutes with my head up, but doing this caused me to make an ass of myself. While I was looking up I walked into someone and stumbled backwards. Then as I stumbled I tripped over the tiny ledge of a fountain and fell into it. This got at least 30 people to laugh at me and I felt like such a dipshit at that moment. After I fell into the fountain I saw someone walk up to me, but me, still clouded with embarrassment, I just kept saying, "I'm really really sorry," over and over again. The person I bumped into held out and said, "Are you okay? My name's Scarlett." She was wearing black tennis shoes, blue jeans, an unbuttoned black and red flannel, and a white t-shirt. She was probably 5' 8'' with short red hair and pretty skinny. Just between you and me though she had really big tits for her stature. One thing that made me jump was when she was helping me up was I looked up at her head and she had red bunny ears. Seeing her ears caused me to let go of her hand and fall back into the fountain. When I landed back in the fountain I asked her, "are those real?" as I pointed to her ears. She said, "Yes," but she sounded defensive and embarrassed at my sudden question. I jumped up and said, "I've never seen anyone with animal ears, that's awesome Scarlett. I wish I had some sort of animal trait." Me saying this caused her to become cheerful and smile at me. She asked for my name and I told her, "My name is Beschützer Martin but most people call my shooter, mostly because people can't say my name but probably because I'm really good with my rifle back home." Scarlett then told me, "well it was great to meet you Shooter, I need to go meet my friends. I'll talk to you later." She waved and smiled then she just walked away.

I wondered around for a good half hour that's when I realized I'm gonna miss the orientation meeting with Dr. Ozpin or Ozpon something like that. His name doesn't matter what matters is I entered the meeting hall right as it started so I just stood next to the door. There I met another red head but she was probably 6 feet tall but she was wearing heels. Her name was Pyrrha and I swear I've seen her before. Maybe it was on a box somewhere, but anyway the head dude of the school said we're all sleeping in the ballroom and initiation was tomorrow. After the meeting everyone went into the ballroom. I sat under a window against the wall. I took off my suit and that left me wearing a white t-shirt and black gym shorts. The suit had air condition so I wasn't sweating. I then went through my suitcase. There was a lot in this suitcase. I found 2 pairs of khakis, underwear, 2 dark blue polo shirts that match my armor, a pair of brown canvas sport shoes, socks, brown belt and aviator sunglasses with brown lenses and silver frames. I also found a couple of items too. There was a combat knife, a blade sharpener, and three different sized books. The first one was the smallest it was about the energy sword. It was about 6 pages long just saying how to use the sword and that the blade is made from a plasma. The second was about 25 pages and about the sniper again saying how it was made and how to use it. The last one it extra thick and it at least 450 pages. This book lists every feature of the suit. There are so many features on the suit that I had no idea about.

As I sat there under the window some guys that were about my size but a bit taller asked me if I wanted to spar with them, but I said no. I was way too tired to spar. I'm just now realizing that I didn't know anyone was staring at me. I mean they probably were and probably still are. Saying things like oh is that the idiot that fell in the fountain. Or hey it's the guy who doesn't know how to use his weapons. Or maybe they said oh look it's the guy that relies on his armor to protect him. Or they could be saying look its's the guy that doesn't know anything because he spent his whole life on a crappy farm that he was never allowed to do anything on or have friends. God, I bet that's what they're talking about. Me not being able to meet or talk to people. But back to what I was talking about. I started thinking about sharpening my knife and that's when I heard 3 girls start yelling at each other. I could see the backs of two of them one about 5 inches taller than the other. The tall one had long blonde hair and she looked strong. She was wearing a tank-top and either short-shorts or underwear. The shorter on had some-what short brown hair with red highlights and looked petite. She was wearing a black shirt and pants. The third female I could see the face of. She had white long white hair. She had a scar on her left eye and looked a little taller than the one with highlights. Then the lights turned out so I put my stuff away and decided to write this.

Man, I can't wait for initiation so night ya'll.


	4. Day - 4

**Hey, it's me I just wanted to say I got my first follow today and I think that's awesome that someone cares about what I'm writing. I'm going to try to do these once a day, but school does start back up in a couple weeks and I'm learning the guitar so we'll see what happens. So, let's get back to the story.**

Day – 4

Okay. I found out it's Professor Ozpin that owns the school not Dr. Ozpon. Also, I'm going to try to tell this the best I can because a lot happened today so I probably going to forget something. I hope I don't but anyway I'll start. So yesterday we were assigned lockers but I didn't get that info so I left all my stuff next to me as I slept. I realize now that I probably looked like a complete dolt but I'll ignore that now. I got up before most people and decided to use the bathroom and left my stuff where I slept. I won't go into detail about my bathroom experiences but this one was different. It was a co-ed, public bathroom. It was just weird to have other people in the bathroom with me and to have girls in there on top of that was even more off putting. I then went to breakfast, and it turns out it's free and you can get as much as you want. I got 3 pancakes, some bacon, and a glass of water. I was going to sit at a table alone, but then, from across the mess hall, Scarlett yelled, "Hey Shooter!" and motioned for me to come over and sit. Scarlett was sitting next to two more people. The first one had medium-long, light blue hair. She wore something she called a combat dress. It was mostly black with light blue and white trimmings. She also wore combat boot that were light blue and black. She had fox ears that were light blue and the tips were white. What threw me for a loop was when I saw her tail. It was large and bushy. It was mostly light blue except for the end which was white and came to a point. She was 5' 6'', pale, and was just as skinny as Scarlett but had less in the upper region. She introduced herself as Paloma and the other said her name was Hero. Hero had long black hair, she was tan, and a little fore muscular than her other friends. But she was the same size as Paloma in some respects, if you catch my drift. Anyway, Hero wore a dark gray jacket, with what I think is called a fishtail. The jacket was held closed with 3 large buttons going up the left side of her chest. She wore dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and black sneakers. Scarlett then said something That made me realize I'm a dolt. She said, "Hey Shooter how come you didn't put your combat stuff in your locker yesterday." I just looked at her puzzled and said, "We got lockers yesterday?". She replied saying, "Yea, there's a list on the wall of the locker room. Did you not hear it during the orientation?" My response was, "Uhh… Scarlett can you please show me where the locker room is?" "No," she said, "But Hero can show us both because I didn't know we got lockers until she told me this morning," I said, "Great can we please go now we only have 1 hour until initiation and we have to walk to the cliff." Hero said to us, Yea we can go now. Paloma do you want to go to?" She said, "Yea I gotta get my weapons anyways."

We had left the cafeteria and went straight for the ballroom which was about a 5-minute walk. When we got to the ballroom there were a couple people grabbing their stuff. Hero and Paloma decided to stay by the door while Scarlett and I got our stuff. I put on my armor since it would be easier than carrying it to the locker room then putting it on; I left my helmet off though. It also only took 4 minutes this time. Then after I put my suit on I put my sniper on my back but it took me like 5 tries because it hooks onto my suit the strap for it won't go around my suit and the hook is more secure anyway. I then put my sword on my hip, grabbed my suitcase and helmet and walked back to the group. Hero and Paloma were astonished by how tall I was with my armor. Paloma started laughing and asked, "weren't you the one that fell in the fountain in the front of the school." "Yes," I stated as I could feel my face start to get hot, "but we don't talk about that." It was another 5-minute walk to the locker room. I found my locker it was number 582, Scarlett's and Hero's were right next to each other482 and 483, and Paloma's was number 504. They told us that we can send our lockers anywhere by putting a code into our scrolls. I just put my suitcase in my locker and close it. Then Paloma walks up with a White and blue gauntlet that looks way too big for her. She told me that this gauntlet had a retractable sword, retractable sword and can shoot a large burst if you put a dust cartridge in the top of it. She said it's called Alles In Einem and I asked her why and she told me because its three things in one. She then said, "Do you have a name for your weapons." I told her, "it's a sniper rifle and an energy sword, I've never thought about naming them." Then I asked, "Where did Hero and Scarlett go?" , "They said they were going ahead and to meet them at the cliff. So, are you ready to go shooter?" I put on my helmet, nodded and followed her to the cliff.

When we got to the cliffs we met up with Hero and Scarlett. Scarlett was holding a red and black shotgun that she said could turn into a boomerang. The shotgun looked awesome I wish my sniper had a camo instead of being just black. Hero on the other hand didn't look like she had any weapons, but before I could ask her where her weapon is we were told to get on the launch pads. Professor Ozpin came out and said, "The first person you make eye contact with is your teammate for the next four years. As I stood next to Paloma and I guess she could tell I was nervous by stance because she told me, "Hey shooter relax, just remember your landing strategy." I said, "Okay." Then right as we launched I tried asking what is a landing strategy, but since we were launched it sounded like, "Wait what is a landing strategyyyyyyyyy."

As I was flying through the air, I started to hear a very loud alarm beeping. My Hud then displayed a picture of how to land. It told me to get in an upright position and to slightly bend my legs then when I hit the ground to roll. I did what it told me to do but where I landed I made myself roll into a large tree. This caused me to be very winded and I couldn't breathe. While I rested I thought about a lot of things. First was I really need to read the manuals on my stuff. The second was I need to find my friends. And the third was, "Oh God! I'm in a forest infested with Grimm and I don't know how to fight, I really need someone's help." I then remembered I'm wearing a titanium suit and I have a sniper. I took out my sniper and my Hud displayed numbers in the bottom right it said, "5/0." I think that means I have 5 bullets and no extra ammo. It was at this moment I realized that those suit fucks gave me five bullets for my sniper and that was it. I decided to put my sniper away and use my sword. When I took it out it made a loud WOOSHH sound as it activated and instead of an ammo count it had a percentage, "97%." I'm guessing that it was the charge of the sword. At that moment I heard yelling but it sounded happy then I looked up and everything turned black. When I woke up on top of my stomach was a blue haired fox girl. It was Paloma. When I looked up she said, "Is that your hand in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" I started to blush under my helmet and tried to speak but I just kept going, "Uhh… Uhh." Then she laughed, which was adorable, and got off of me. I then got and picked up my sword again. Paloma told me, "come on we need to find the artifacts so we can be on the same team as Scarlett and Hero." She activated the shield on her gauntlet and I nodded and followed her deeper into the woods.

As we walked through the woods I was asked, "Is this the energy sword you haven't named yet?" I nodded to her and she said, "Why don't you name it Prometheus?" I asked why Prometheus and she said, "because he was all about trickery and your sword doesn't look like a sword when it's closed it's just a handle." I replied saying, "I guess that makes sense I'll call it Prometheus." We then continued walking through the forest and heard crackling. I looked up and I saw black smoke. I told Paloma, "Hey watch out there's a fire again we should probably go a separate way." She said, "It'll be fine I got us covered if we get trapped and plus your suit probably protects you from fire." "Okay I trust you Paloma," I said not trusting her judgement at all. We continued walking we walked for about 15 minutes when I heard something running through the woods. I yelled, "Watch out!" as I pushed Paloma out of the way of the charging figure, but then I got hit and thrown into a tree. I heard her yell, "Shooter get up it's an Ursa we need to run." I then slowly got up to my feet and we began running away from the Ursa. We thought we were away from it but we heard a growl and we both turned around. We saw the beast and at was at least 10 feet tall. I charged at the beast with my sword and I went to slice at it but it hit me in the gut and sent me flying through several trees. I then saw Paloma charge at the Ursa with her shield out. She blocked the attack of the beast and jumper over it. She then changed to her gauntlet in to a sword and stabbed it in the back. That was the most badass thing I've ever seen. The Ursa fell over then turned into ash. Paloma came over and gave me a hand up. She then said, "Man you really suck at using your sword." I told her, "That's why my name's Shooter Not Slicer." Then she said, "I don't know I like the name Slicer more." She then winked and turned to walk but then we realized that we were surrounded by fire. She told me to stand back. She then pulled a round, light blue canister from the pocket in her combat skirt she put it in the top of the gauntlet and charged it up. Then shot a giant beam of ice from the gauntlet. This put out most of the fire and made a path. She turns around, smiles, and says, "wasn't that awesome I get three shots per canister," I just stood in aww of what I just witnessed. "Well come on don't just stand there. We need to go get our artifact." She then turned and walked through the now frozen forest.

We finally made it to the ruins that had the artifacts. When we walked into the clearing we saw Scarlett and Hero waving. Scarlett then yelled, "Come on ya' love birds we need to get our artifacts we're the last ones." Then what caught me really off guard was Paloma's response, "I only gave him head it's not that serious." I felt thoroughly embarrassed as all three of them laughed at her response. We walked up to the ruins and the only artifacts left were two white pawns. Each pair took one. Paloma put it in her pocket and Scarlett put her artifact in a brown satchel. "So how was your guy's time getting here?" I asked Hero. She said, "it was so boring we didn't get fight anything, but we were sitting in a tree and we watched a nevermore get decapitated." "You're right Hero, it was pretty boring." Scarlett said in reply.

We headed back into the woods. As we were walking through the woods Hero says, "Hey guys when we get back to the cliff I can teleport us to the top. I would do it now, but it uses more aura the farther I teleport things and what I teleport. I can also only teleport to places I've been. So, after I teleport us up someone might have to carry me if I pass out." I then asked, "Hero what is your weapon because I haven't seen it yet." She then opened her jacket and showed me her six revolvers. She had three under each arm each in their own holster. She said, "This is my frenzy of sharks. Each gun I named a different shark. I'll say them in order, Hammerhead, Sand, Saw, Angel, Thresher, and Great White." Then she said, "Hey while we have time we should say our semblances. Shooter you go first." I said, "Okay. Mine is called Flashbang. I can emit a blinding light or I can screech at an ear-piercing frequency or both at the same time. What about you Paloma?" "Well mine isn't that special," She said looking down, "I can shoot lightning out of my right hand, but it's not as cool as teleportation." Her ears started to droop then I said, that's awesome what are you talking about you're like a fucking sorcerer. Paloma's ears shot up, "You really mean it Slicer, do you!" She yelled. "Of course, I do it's awesome," I replied. Then Scarlett steps in and says, "I thought you said it wasn't that serious Paloma but you're already calling shooter a nickname? I mean slow down you just met him." "What are you Jealous Scarlett," Paloma said in response. "No, I was… I was… let's just go people are probably waiting for us." Scarlett said as she stormed off.

After walking for 20 minutes we still weren't at the cliff. "Are we there yet Hero? My feet hurt." Paloma said, "Hey slicer that suit makes you stronger, right?" "Yes, Paloma my suit does make me stronger." "So, can you carry me Slicer?" "Sure, I'll carry you, climb on my back." "Yes!" Paloma yelled as she hopped on my back. "Paloma you're such a child sometimes," Hero stated. "Hey Hero, Shush I'm having fun," was Paloma's response. While all this was happening Scarlett was ahead, probably still being jealous. The after about another 15 minutes we made it to the cliff. Scarlett then said, "Okay Hero how do you teleport us up there?" Then Hero says, "I'll make a portal but I need someone to carry me through s=because it'll use a lot of aura to teleport all of us to the top, so can you carry me shooter?" "Yea I can carry you and Paloma," I said in response. "Great. You carry me with your arms and Paloma can stay on your back." Hero said as she climbed into my arms. One thing I need to say is I had the hardest fucking erection I ever had in my life. I had two girls clinging to me it was pretty awesome. Anyway, Hero opened a black portal and we walked through and Hero was right because she passed out immediately as we went through. We gave Ozpin the 2 artifacts and he said, "everyone will be meeting in 1 hour where we had the orientation meeting. After that we went back inside

When we got through the doors Paloma got off my back and said, "Hey I need to go to the bathroom, Come with me Scarlett." Being confused Scarlett agreed to go with her. I then took Hero to the nurse's office which was right next to the entrance and put her on a bed and took my helmet off. She looked great you could tell how toned she was even with the jacket on. Man, if they ever read this I bet they would never talk to me again. Anyway, she woke up about half an hour later and I said, "How you doing sleepy head, we need to go soon we have to go back to the stage to get assigned teams." She tried to get up but fell over. Then she said as she sat on the floor, "I guess that portal took more of a toll on me than I thought it would." Then I said," It's fine we can wait 20 more minutes," I said as I helped her back on to the bed. And she immediately went back to sleep. 20 minutes later I woke her up and she tried to stand again but couldn't so I said, "Hey if you hold my helmet I'll carry you to the meeting." She nodded in agreement and I handed her my helmet and picked her up. I then walked like half a mile to the meeting hall.

When I walked in a lot of people were staring at me as I walked down the aisle probably because I was wearing a large suit carrying someone. This made me very nervous to the point where I lost my footing but didn't fall over. We stood right in front of the stage and out this point Hero had fallen asleep in my arms. Her sleeping in my arms caused me to get really hot and blush and tried to ignore her but she was so damn cute sleeping. When we were called I shook awake Hero and she was able to stand on her own but it was hard for her to walk so I carried her onto the stage. This probably gave so many people the wrong idea. They were probably thinking how is the idiot that fell in the fountain the first day able to get such a good-looking chick. When we got on stage I put down Hero and took my helmet and held it under my left arm. Ozpin then said, "Beschützer Martin, Hero Ferguson, Scarlett Evertree, and Paloma Byrd. You all collected the white pawn piece. From now own you will apart of team Bishop (BSHP) lead by Beschützer Martin. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. There were a dozen thoughts racing. Things like, "I'm going to be a terrible leader," "I get nervous in public situation," "While we were in the forest I had to get Paloma to save me from the Ursa." Then as I was standing there still with my mouth open Paloma runs toward me yelling, "Great job Slicer!" She then jumps up to me and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek. Then right as this happened everything instantly got quiet. Before I knew it I was following and everything turned black.

I woke up in a bed that had red sheets. I immediately shot up and look around and see Hero. She says, "What up sleepy head looks like we traded places." I ask, "What happened." She says, "After Paloma kissed you on the stage you passed out." Then I say, "Why am I only in my shorts last, I remembered I was wearing a shirt and armor, OH WAIT HOLD ON ONE SECOND DID YOU SAY THAT PALOMA KISSED ME!" "Yea she kissed you how do you not remember." "I don't know I remember being leader, then I heard someone say good job, Then I felt something moist. HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!" "I know I'm right shooter, everyone in the school thinks you're a couple." "Well with that news I'm going to take a shower. Have fun Hero. I'll probably be back in an hour." I left the room as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom. I went into a shower and turned it on and left it cold and I just stood there for probably an hour not even thinking or washing just standing there. After that hour I actually washed myself and put back on my shorts and sat on a bench. And now we're back to the present and God today was eventful. I really hope me and Paloma get this sorted out. Like does she like me. I mean I never really thought about that I was still kind of nervous around her but I think she might like me. It wouldn't even be that bad if we dated. I mean I don't know what people do when they are a couple. I'll try to look it up later but anyways I'm gonna go to bed back in the room.

Hope I don't pass out tomorrow, I just wonder what people think of me at the moment

 **If you read this far you're a saint. Please give me feedback if you have it and again I'll try to post an update every day but it's not a guarantee. Bye have fun.**


	5. Day - 5

**Day – 5**

Hey, it's me again with more hating myself but it's fine. Again, I'm going to try to remember everything and say it. I'll probably ask questions, but it doesn't matter you can't respond you're a scroll. Anyways, after my shower, last night, I looked up what couples did on my way back and I started thinking about more things. Things like, "How the hell did I become the leader of a team?" "How are me and Paloma going to sort this out?" "Why haven't I eaten all day?" "Why are dates two people hanging out like they're friends but they both want to do one another?" This part makes me want to kill myself. I was staring at my scroll and I thought I had walked into my room. The door was slightly cracked open so I just walked in. I laid down on what I thought was my bed and said, "Hey Hero I need to talk to you about Paloma." But instead of hearing Hero's voice I heard another voice that I've heard before. The person said, "Hello again." I looked up and saw Pyrrha. She was wearing a yellow tank-top and red short-shorts and two dudes standing behind her. One was blonde, scrawny, and wearing a light blue one-z with a bunny head on it. The other guy had black hair which was long for a guy, was pretty ripped, and wore white pants. When I saw them at first, I jumped up and just stared at them. Pyrrha then broke the silence by saying, "Uhh…Shooter I think you have the wrong room." While I was still just standing there the yellow haired one leaned over and said, "Hey Pyrrha, Uhh…who is this." Pyrrha then said, "This is Shooter, Jaune. I met him at the orientation meeting." His reply was, "Ahem, well hi, Shooter is it. My name's Jaune Ark short and sweet. The shirtless one is Ren." Ren just waved. Then I tried talking but all I managed was, "Uhh…wrong room Uhh… Uhh… Sorry I'll go now," and I ran out like a fucking idiot and back to my room. If I can't even keep my cool in that kind of situation how am I supposed to protect other people or even myself. I then went to sleep. We had two days until classes started.

I woke up late it was about three pm. The only other person in the room was Scarlett. She was wearing her normal outfit, the plaid shirt and such. I told her, "Good Morning." She said, "What do you mean good morning it's three in the afternoon." I just stared at her and went, "Oh. It is." Then after a few seconds of silence I asked, "Did Paloma ever come back to the room last night?" "No, she didn't." "Well do you know where she is?" "No, I don't." "Did she say anything to you last night?" Then Scarlett looked away from me and mumbled, "Why do you care about her so much?" I said, "What did you say?" she turned to me and yelled, "Why do you care about Paloma so much!" I Just sat there dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. Then Scarlett said, "You spent all day with her yesterday. She told me everything that happened in the woods. About how you trust her, about how you complemented her, how big you got when she landed on you, how you carried her through the forest, and how you saved her life." I just stood there not being able to understand the problem. She's my teammate how could I not. But I didn't say anything I just sat there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say and she started to cry. I tried to reach my hand out to at least attempt to comfort her. She slapped it away and ran out of the room. Then in walked Hero. She asked what had happened. I told her, "I don't know I woke up then she was jealous of Paloma I guess, yelled at me, cried, then ran away." Hero replied saying, "don't worry too much about it Scarlett is kind of the jealous type, trust me we've been friends since the beginning of high school." Then Hero said, "Paloma said to give this to you." As she handed me the paper I said, "You know where she is, tell me so I can find her." Hero just shook her head. "No, I can't tell you. Paloma said not to find her until the time it says on that paper." I opened the paper and what was written was, "Come to the roof of the dorms at 12:30 am." Then I said, "Hero I don't know what's happening I met Scarlett 2 days ago and I met you and Paloma yesterday and suddenly there's all this drama. You're the only one I can talk to. Can you please help?" "Nope I can't it's finally not me that has to deal with Scarlett's drama. If you want help why don't you ask Pyrrha instead." "How do you know I know Pyrrha." I watched you walk into Team Juniper's room instead of ours and your face was priceless. So, I'm going to go. Have fun with this." She then turned and left the room.

I decided to not bother Pyrrha for the moment but instead research my sniper and armor. With my sniper I learned that there's different kinds of dust ammo. There's wind, fire, water, lightning, ice, earth, and something called cyan. I'll as someone where I can get this ammo later. Now onto my armor. I found out there are a ton of features in this suit. I learned it can withstand degrees of 2000 degrees Fahrenheit. It has a time function, a radio, and an ammo count. You can change the color of the Hud. It'll tell you things on how to land and can help train. It displays how much aura I have left at the top. It also has a temperature read. The suit is also air-tight and underwater and in gas it has a three-hour oxygen supply. Oh, shit I have to go now. It's already midnight. I started writing my journal entry at 10 how is it already midnight. And how have none of my teammates have come back to the dorm yet.

I'll talk about what happens on the roof tomorrow. I think I'm really getting the hang of writing this journal. Bye.


	6. Day - 6

Day – 6

Ok. Dude drama sucks. It's so tiring. On the farm the only drama was when Diane would get mad at me or jack for not doing our own dishes or something petty. Speaking of Diane, I was wearing one of the sets of clothes she packed for me. It was a dark blue polo, khakis, and my brown shoes. Back to the matter at hand, as I walked to the roof I started thinking. I thought about how much drama sucks, about where did Scarlett and Hero go, and most importantly why does Paloma want me to come to the roof. I thought maybe it could be about us or the team. Maybe it's because she wants to show me something cool. Or maybe it's because she wants to just be away from everyone. I don't really know what wanting to be from everyone would be like. I was almost always alone on the farm except for dinner mainly. I mean my room was in attic of the barn. I mean it was cool. I had a giant room. The barn was huge. I even had my own fireplace. I remembered I would sometimes just get blazed and just look at the stars out the window. I don't know if Jack and Diane knew about the weed plants on the edge of the farm near the woods, but I sure did. I wonder if I can find any here. I took me a couple minutes to find the stairs to the roof. When I got to the door at the top of the stairs I grabbed the door handle but stopped before I opened it. I looked up through the small window and saw two people arguing. It was dark and hard to tell who they were but I could tell it was Scarlett, by her ears, and Paloma by her tail. I just froze. I just watched them continue to yell at each other. This made me mad for some reason. I thought, "Why are they fighting? They're teammates they should care for one another." After this I just felt so enraged for some strange reason. I then, without thinking, burst through the door fueled with rage.

Something then caught me off guard. It felt like was just sucker-punched in the gut. I heard Scarlett yell, "It's because I love him." And at that moment the door slammed shut and they both looked at me. Instantly my rage disappeared and I again just froze like a fucking pussy. We just stood there in silence for about a couple seconds, but those seconds felt like an eternity. Scarlett then started to tear up. She then started to run for the door but tripped but I caught her. She then pushed herself away from me and again ran for the door. She tried the handle but it was locked, she couldn't open the door. She just slid down against the door and continued crying. I just stood there looking at her crying, I didn't know what to do. Paloma then runs past me to Scarlett then suddenly Scarlett opened her mouth and me and Paloma went flying back off the roof. I grabbed the ledge of the roof with my left hand and then grabbed the wrist of Paloma with my right. I heard a loud ringing in my ears. Then slowly I could hear Paloma crying out, "Slicer please don't let me fall. Please slicer, I don't want to die." I then yelled back, "Paloma I promise I will never let you die, not as long I'm still breathing." "Quickly, Slicer, lift me back up then I'll help you." I then pulled he up some of the way then said, "Okay now Paloma use me to climb the rest of the way up." As I was dangling by one hand she used my shoulders to push herself back up over the ledge. Paloma then turned to help me up but as I reached up with my right hand I slipped and started falling. Paloma quickly grabbed my hands and I was dangling from the roof by Paloma's hands. "Slicer I can't do this much longer!" She yelled. Then Paloma began yelling to Scarlett, "Scarlett you said you loved him, now prove it by helping me save him from falling off the roof." Suddenly, I saw to two bunny ears poke over the edge. Then 2 more arms grabbed onto mine. As they helped pull me up Paloma had a look of worry but Scarlett's was more of a look of determination but her eyes still had tears in them.

When I finally got back over the ledge they both hugged me and started crying. In between sobs Scarlett said, "I'm so… so… so… sorry Shooter," and Paloma said, "I can't believe I almost lost you, don't ever do that again." I hugged them back and said, "Guys it's okay, I'm fine, no hard feelings. You're both my teammates and my friends, I could never hate you." They both continued crying and sobbing and I continued to hug them. After about ten minutes the both stopped crying. Then Hero came through the door and saw both of them on top of me. She just stood there and shook her head then said, "One animal girl wasn't enough for you so you got two?" Then she smiled and said," Okay come on guys lets go back to our dorms we get our uniforms tomorrow. I got up then helped them both up. We walked back to the room as Scarlett kept apologizing repeatedly.

When we got back to the room I took off my shirt and pants and was about to get in bed when I noticed they were all staring at me. I asked, "What's wrong guys?" They stood there quietly for a good while as they just stared at me. I again asked, "What's wrong?" and finally Hero said, "I see why they are crazy for you." I then realized that they weren't staring at my face they were staring lower. I looked down and I had a fucking massive hard-on under my underwear. I turned a bright red, covered my Johnson, and quickly got into my bed and covered my face with my pillow. They all started laughing. They laughed for a good three minutes. Then about 10 more minutes later Scarlett turned out the lights and said, "Goodnight!" and the others said the same back and everything was quiet.

I woke up the next day to the sound of springs. I roll over and in the bed to the right of mine Paloma was jumping on the bed. She was wearing what she normally wore, her combat dress. She then yelled, "Getup Slicer it's 2pm. Our uniforms are here, someone came by and dropped them off at our room. Also, I know where you can get more ammo for your sniper." I just rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. She then gets off her bed and starts to shake me and yell, "Get Up!" repeatedly. I finally get up put my usual wear on and I do my hair. I then looked at the uniforms. Both the guys and girls had a black jacket with an orange trim, a white button up shirt, and black shoes. The guys had a red tie while the girls had a red string tie. The guys had black pants and the girls had a red and black skirt. After I looked at the uniforms we then left.

We walked for a good ten minutes until we finally got to the workshop. Paloma showed me around the workshop then showed me where I can build my own ammo. She then made me make 2 magazines using the four basic dusts. After that we walked to the locker room and I put my ammo in my locker with the rest of my weapons and armor. It was about 6 pm at this point. Then Paloma asked me, "Hey, Slicer, do you want to do some target practice, they have basic rounds at the training range." I agreed and grabbed my sniper. She showed me to the shooting range and told me about it. Surprisingly, no one was at the range. She then said, "Now I'm going to shoot off some targets and I want you to shoot them with your sniper. I nodded and got ready. She fired off one round then I shot it out of the sky. Paloma said, "Lucky shot, now hit these." She then fired off three targets. I shot the first one cocked the gun, shot the second one cocked again, and then got the last one. She said, "Good job now time for the big one." I reloaded then yelled, "Ready!" She then fired off five of them. I got the first on almost immediately, cocked, got the second one, cocked, got the third, cocked, then got the last two with a single shot, cocked and shot again just for fun.

Paloma got off the gun and tackled me and gave me a hug and yelled, "Great job Slicer you did a lot better than I thought you would!" She then got off me and gave me a hand to help me up. I got up and dusted myself off. Then I said, "Hey Paloma I have a question." "Yea Slicer, what is it?" "Well, what did you want to tell me last night on the roof because you never got a chance." "Well I don't know if I want to say because I don't know how it will make Scarlett feel." "Hey Paloma, whatever it is we can figure it out just tell me." "Okay Slicer if you say so. What I wanted to say was… "She looked down at her feet and said, "Will you date me Slicer?" I just stood there, wide eyed. Then I said, "I-I… I would gladly date you Paloma" she then immediately tackled me again giving me another big hug. I then said, "Hey it's pretty late we should probably go back to the dorms so we can get some rest because we have school tomorrow." Paloma agreed and we walked back to the dorms.

And now we're back to the present. I still haven't put up my sniper yet it's at the foot of the bed. I'm going to do that and go to bed so night. Oh, wait I wanted to saw our beds are set up like this, Mines on the far left, then Paloma's bed to my right, then Scarlett's to the right of Paloma, and Hero's to the right of Scarlett's ok so night B.

 **Hey it's the author. I'm not going to be able to write one of these every day because I'm getting to busy but I'll do them as often as I can. So yea please give me feedback if you have it.**


	7. Day - 7

**Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for over 100 visitors to my story. I also like everyone that even looks at my story it means a lot.**

 **Day – 7**

I woke up and the only other person in the room was Paloma. I got up and tried to put the uniform on, but one problem is our school uniform is probably the most expensive piece of clothing I've ever worn. I mean there's so many layers and it took me like 5 minutes to figure out how to put everything on. I mean this stuff was just as hard as putting on my armor for the first time. Then the tie was a major problem. I looked up a tutorial on my scroll of how to put on a tie but I couldn't get it. The fucking Windsor knot honestly doesn't make any sense. After like 10 minutes of struggling Paloma came over and did it for me. After she finished she smiled and walked of the room. That made me blush a little. After that I put on my shoes and ran to go catch her but she was waiting by the door for me. We walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Hero and Scarlett.

When we got to the cafeteria it was eight O'clock. Me and Paloma grabbed some breakfast and went to sit with Hero and Scarlett. As we were walking over the were having a great time, but as soon as me and Paloma sat down Scarlett stopped talking. I said, "Good mornin' how are ya'll doing" Hero said, "Great." But Scarlett just stared down at her food. Paloma mentioned something about classes and this got Hero super excited. Hero said something along the lines of, "I can't wait to learn how to be a huntress and in a couple weeks we start sparring in class. I can't wait for that so I can kick some people's asses." I then asked Scarlett, "Hey are you alright? You don't have to go to class if you don't feel well." Scarlett quietly said, "No I'm fine." "Are you sure Scarlett? You look pale." "Yes." She replied. Then Paloma said, "Scarlett you can go back to bed if you feel bad I can take notes for you." This, for some reason, made Scarlett extremely mad. Last time she got emotional I almost fell to my death. As she got up to yell I quickly turned and covered Paloma. Scarlett then yelled, "I said I'm fine!" then after the entire cafeteria got silent I realized that I hadn't been flown through a wall and let go of Paloma. Scarlett then just ran out of the lunch room. Hero soon fallowed after her.

We sat there in silence and ate our breakfast. Then after about ten minutes we got up and left. As we left Paloma said something about going to classes and I agreed and followed her. As we walked she wrapped her arms around my left arm, smiled, and said, "Thanks for protecting me back there, Slicer." "I just remembered last time she got emotional we almost died. I mean I did promise to protect you as long as I was still breathing." Paloma then kissed me on my cheek and it made me blush.

When class started Scarlett and Hero weren't. Class wasn't as boring as I thought it would be, but we did fucking introductions. Paloma went before me. She spoke loudly and clearly, but I couldn't do it I stuttered my way through it and I think a couple people laughed. At the end of the class this girl from team RWBY named Weiss Schnee. She fought a boarbatusk in the front of the classroom. She had long white hair, blue eyes, a white dress, and she had a scar over her left eye. She kept yelling at her team leader who is named Ruby. Now that I'm writing this I realize that they were some of the girls that was screaming on the first that we were here. The classes after that were alright. It was mostly prep stuff for the semester and things like that.

At this point Paloma and I haven't seen the other half of our team since breakfast. Paloma had messaged them both several times at this point but they never responded. We looked around and after 25 minutes and finally found Hero at the shooting range. She was impressive at shooting. She would use two revolvers at a time and when they ran out she would switch to the two under them. She saw us walking up and waved. I waved back. When we walked up to her she said, "So what's up? How were classes?" Paloma said, "You didn't miss much it was all introductions, but Slicer here did make an ass of himself, in the first class he kept stuttering." This made Hero laugh. This irritated me a bit but I brushed it off and asked Hero, "What happened to Scarlett? Why did she run out at breakfast?" "Shooter I think it would be best if you went and talked to Scarlett about it. She's I the dorm room. Paloma and I will give you guys some privacy." This confused me but I told them I would talk to her and I walked to the dorm room.

When I walked into the dorm I saw Scarlett sitting on the floor I the middle of the room asleep. She was leaning against her bed and she had a picture in her hand. When I got closer I could tell she had been crying. I reached down and grabbed the picture. It was a picture of Scarlett when she was younger and a scrawny blonde-haired boy. I set the picture down next to her. I then took the blanket off my bed and wrapped it around her. I messaged the others to not come the room for a while and sat down next to her. After about another hour she finally woke up. I said, "Hey Scarlett, Hero told me to come see you. Do you have something you need to talk about?" After a couple minutes of silence, she finally said, "Shooter why did you come back, why did you have to come back?" "What? Why did I come back?" "You were dead. You fell 5 stories how are you here? Why are you here?" "Scarlett, I don't know what you're talking about." "On my thirteenth birthday you took me away from the orphanage and to the top of this building, you really wanted to show me something. When we got there, you had a telescope and sandwiches. We looked at the stars for hours you were so into astronomy. I turned around to grab a sandwich the I turned back and you were gone. I looked over the edge and I saw you on the ground. You weren't moving. You were bleeding from your head. Someone called the paramedics and when they arrived you weren't breathing. The orphanage wouldn't let me go see you then a week later I was told you had died in the hospital. I was devastated. I ate maybe twice a week. I didn't leave my room. I stopped talking to people completely. This lasted for about a month. I never got over you Shooter. Everyone else at the orphanage didn't talk to me or didn't like me. You were the only nice one who cared about me and I loved you." "Scarlett, I don't know what to say. I don't remember the orphanage at all. Jack and Diane told me that they adopted me right after my parents died which was when I was around two. They told me I was in an accident when I was around thirteen and that's why I don't remember my childhood." "Shooter when we met that day by the fountain I thought it was you from back then but I knew you died so I tried to ignore it, but he idea of it being you kept building inside of me finally exploded out and I almost killed you and Paloma." She then jumped into my arms and started crying. "Listen Scarlett, I don't remember those days and I'm sorry for that, but if what you're saying is true then that means two things. One Jack and Diane lied to me and I will probably never forgive them for that and two… Scarlett… I don't remember how close we used to be, but can we please be friends, you tell me all about those days in the orphanage, and can we make new memories as friends once again. She continued to cry. "Shooter… I would… love… to be your friend again." This made me smile. We sat there for about half an hour then she fell asleep again. I picked her up and put her in her bed, covered her up, and sat down and started writing this.

I can't wait until the morning. I get to date Paloma, I now understand Scarlett's problem, and now I know the truth about my childhood. I hope it'll be as good as I hope.


End file.
